


Stop talking

by china_shop



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: Prompt by Corvidology: Milt and Russ have been locked up together by villains, and Milt has been given truth serum. Russ is trying to get him to stop talking. (This is from April 2016.)
Relationships: Russ Agnew & Milt Chamberlain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stop talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corvidology](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidology/gifts).



Milt was babbling, his cheeks were flushed, his shirt blotched with sweat. "--haven't spoken to my mother in nearly five years," he said sadly.

"Shut up, Milt! Shut up!" Russ clapped his hands over his ears. They were both going to regret this in the morning, and the last thing Russ wanted was the burden of secrets Milt didn't want him to know. Except for The Secret -- the reason Milt was in Battle Creek -- and even that, no, Russ didn't want to hear it like this. Unfortunately, his hands weren't proof against Milt's raised voice. The guy was spilling his guts about his father now, and something about the BCPD. Russ curled into a ball, trying to shut it out.

Milt shuffled toward him on his knees, on the rough, dusty floor, and took Russ by the shoulders, giving him a little shake. "Russ, you're the only one," he said earnestly. "No one else gets me."

"I don't get you," said Russ, shrugging out of his grip. "I think you're a giant phony."

Milt blinked at him intently. "Exactly."


End file.
